High School MusicalII: Lights Camera Action
by CJX
Summary: The winter musicals coming and Sharpay and Ryan want their school back and the musicals around the corner what are they gonna do find out in the sequel to the Smash hit with new songs i do not own hsm but r
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School Musical just the plot of this story

**High**

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

**Prologue**

**The West High Knights moved forward up the court. Then it's stolen by #14 he drives up he passes. Back to #14 he shoots, he scores! The East High Wildcats are your champions!**

"**What team?"**

"**Wildcats!"**

"**What Team?"**

"**Wildcats!"**

"**Wildcats!"**

"**Get your head in the game!"**

**The fans rushed the arena floor congratulating their new championship team! Then #14 Troy Bolton fell into the arms of the girl of his dreams.**

"**Congratulations Wildcat!" She said hugging him from behind the back**

"**What about your team?" He asked back in excitement**

"**We won too." She shouted over the drummers happily. Then they moved closer to each other preparing for what would've been their first kiss**

"**Team voted you the game ball captain!" Chad said thrusting the ball in between their almost entwined face.**

"**Yeah thanks thank you." Troy commented sarcastically taking the basketball**

"**You're going to the after party with me right?" Chad asked catching Taylor around the waist**

"**Like on a date?" She asked **

"**Guess it must be your lucky day!" He answered back slyly **

"**Chad just asked me out!" Taylor exclaimed to Gabriella **

"**Guess we'll be the understudies if you can't make one of the shows." Said Sharpay as she walked toward them with her brother Ryan. "So break a leg! In theatre that means good luck."**

**Then the dancers and all realized they were all in this together.**

**Chorus: Together, Together, Together everyone**

**Together, Together, come on let's have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together come on let's do this right!**

**Troy:Here and now it's time for celebration **

**I've finally figured it out **

**Yeah Yeah**

**That all our dreams have no limitations**

**that's what it's all about**

**Gabriella: Everyone is different in their own way **

**We make each other strong**

**Kelsi/Taylor/Gabriella: Each other strong**

**Gabriella: Were not the same were different in a good way**

**Together's where we belong!**

**Chorus 2: Were all in this together!**

**Once we know that we are**

**Were all stars**

**And we see that**

**Were all in this together **

**And it shows when we stand hand in hand **

**Make our dreams come true**

**Together, Together, Together everyone**

**Together, Together, come on let's have some fun**

**Together, were there for each other every time**

**Together come on let's do this right!**

**Ryan: Were all here **

**And speaking out with one voice**

**Were gonna rock the house**

**Yeah, yeah**

**The party's on**

**Now everybody make some noise**

**Come on scream and shout**

**Sharpay: We've arrived **

**Because we stuck together**

**The champions won it all**

**Were all in this together!**

**Once we know that we are**

**Were all stars**

**And we see that**

**Were all in this together **

**And it shows when we stand hand in hand **

**Make our dreams come true**

**Wildcats sing along **

**You know you really got it goin on**

**Wildcats in the house**

**Everybody say it loud**

**Wildcats everywhere**

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Let's get to it **

**Time to show the world!**

**High **

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 1**

**Rehearsal**

**Troy and Gabriella soared and flew around the stage as they had begun to rehearse for the musical. Kelsi had shown them the rest of the show and it looked like they would be very prepared.**

"**Reahearsal dismissed!" Ms. Darbas called out in her singsong voice**

"**You guys are doing great!" Kelsi said catching up with Troy and Gabriella as they walked out hand in hand**

"**I'm just nervous." Gabriella said clinging a little more to Troy**

"**Don't worry were going to do fine." Troy said putting an assuring arm around her shoulder**

"**Who do they think they are?" Came a female voice from behind the stage**

**"I think they're Troy and Gabriella." Ryan said sounding confused**

**"They stole our Musical!" Sharpay screamed at Ryan**

**"Yeah but the only way we can get it back is if they mess up." Ryan stated**

**"I love you Ryan." Sharpay said hugging him "Now I know you're my brother… **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material but the plot

**High School Musical II**

**Chapter 2**

**Stop!**

**In practice for the musical that day Troy and Gabriella had the time of their lives singing and dancing their way into the eye of their fellow drama club members. But two of them did not appreciate the duo's flair for stage performance. Ryan sat backstage staring as he watched Troy learning the dance clubs choreography to "Bop to the Top" at first he resented the couple's performance but now he was impressed. But Sharpay sat next to him with a glare in her eyes as she watched this.**

**"They're gonna pay for this." She whispered under her breath**

**"Really how much are we charging?" Ryan asked scratching his head**

**"Were not taking their money Ryan were taking this show just listen to me." She muttered**

**Stop!**

**(Original song by me)**

**Sharpay: What do we do?**

**What do we say?**

**We can't let them**

**Steal our play**

**Ryan: So we gotta get back on top **

**We gotta make them stop**

**Sharpay: I've got a plan **

**I've got a way**

**To get those amateurs**

**Out of this play**

**Ryan: What did you say?**

**Sharpay: Gonna make them pay**

**Both: You and me we got the victory**

**No one else can get in our way**

**Were gonna tear up this play**

**Sharpay: So if we can't star**

**Ryan: Then no one can**

**Sharpay: Were **

**Ryan: Going**

**Sharpay: To**

**Ryan: The**

**Both: Top!**

"**Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez excellent job." Ms. Darbus called to them as they finished their dance steps**

"**Thanks Ms. Darbus." Troy said happily. Then he whispered in to Gabriella's ear. "You ready to get out of here?"**

"**Yeah Lets go." She whispered back.**

**Then the two walked hand in hand to Chad's new car where he and Taylor were waiting for them. Chad was dressed in the same baggy black shorts and white T-shirt holding his lucky basketball. Taylor had on her chem. Club uniform.**

"**You guys ready to go or what?" Chad asked excitedly**

"**Yeah were ready." Troy said happily **

"**So what movie do you guys want to see?" Taylor asked **

"**How about Brokeback Mountain?" Troy asked jokingly**

"**Troy?" Gabriella asked looking at him as if he were crazy then she kissed him. "Did you enjoy that?"**

"**Yeah, wait hey!" Troy said wrapping his arms around her "That was a joke."**

"**I hope so." Chad called from the front**

"**So really?" Taylor asked**

"**How about, When a Stranger Calls." Gabriella suggested**

"**Cool" Chad said stepping on the gas**

**So they went to see the movie. See the thing most girls don't know about scary movies is that take them to see them on purpose. Because when girls get scared they need someone to hold. So Troy and Chad had a lot of fun with this movie. Then they went to dinner to talk. Of course the guys paid for everything.**

"**So guys its been a long night see you Monday." Chad and Taylor said together**

"**That was fun" Troy said **

"**Yeah it was." She replied. Then Gabriella kissed him full blown on the lips and Troy knew for sure he'd have a great weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this but the plot

High School 

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 3**

**Friends to the end**

**"We've got to find something." Sharpay said flipping through internet pages **

**"Sharpay its been hours. Come on if there was a way to stop this musical then we would have found it by now." Ryan said in an annoyed tone**

**"Oh shut up Ryan they cannot do this show!" She screamed back at him. Then she looked at the screen and found something dangerous to this musical that made her smirk. " Or can they."**

**"What are you going to do?" Ryan asked **

**"You'll see." She said malevolently **

**That weekend one of the best for Troy and Gabriella since the game and the call-backs. They hung around at a park having a picnic. Then Troy taught Gabriella a few of his moves. Also they rehearsed for their parts in the musical. That very Friday Kelsi had given them the sheet music for a new song called "On the Move". It seemed like nothing could stop them from being their best. At least until that Monday at rehearsal.**

**"Alright everyone places! Time for on the move!" Ms. Darbus yelled **

**"Let's go!" Kelsi said sitting at the piano **

**"Stop the song Ms. Darbus! I have an announcement to make." Principal Matsui shouted. "Ms. Monttez, Mr. Bolton in my office, now!" **

**After they had dressed and out of their costumes half an hour later they were in Mr. Matsui's office. Out of all the times Troy had been in his office the principal had never looked so angry and worried. Then surprisingly Chad and Taylor came in looking scared.**

**"There's been a leak from the school the West High Knights say that you guys sabotaged both the scholastic decathlon and The State championship game!" He yelled furiously. Now they're threatening to call the school board and have you all expelled! Do you know how much you're costing the school!"**

**"Sir is there anything we can do to make them change their minds?" Troy inquired carefully**

**"They say that if were willing to have a rematch on both accounts then all will be well. Now either you win the games or risk suspension." Nr. Matsui said relaxing now.**

**"When's the rematch sir?" Gabriella asked Fearfully**

**"January 30th" **

**"That's the same day as the musical." Chad said pounding the desk and standing up angrily.**

**"Mr. Danport sit down immediately." Mr. Matsui said silently but deadly**

**"Fine" He muttered under his breath. Then Taylor held his arm gently calming him down**

**"There is a way to avoid this problem." He replied "I can request for an arbitrary hearing. But you guys will have to defend yourselves. So I suggest that you work on something to protect your championships."**

**"Ok we'll work something out." Troy said as he got up to leave**

**"You'd better."**

**As the four of them walked the halls silence fell over the couples.**

To the End 

**Troy: We worked so hard to make it through.**

**Gabriella: To break free**

**Troy: But now me and you**

**Chad/Taylor: Have someone that is by your side**

**Friends who are there live or die**

**All: It's time to make our stand**

**We'll go hand in hand**

**Because now we understand**

**That were friends**

**To the very end**

**No matter what the struggle we can win**

**Troy: No matter what happens **

**I'll always stick with you**

**Gabriella: We've made it through before**

**Now it's just another test**

Chad: Now you're friends are with you 

**Taylor: Now we'll sing together me and you**

**All: And we'll stay friends**

**To the very end**

**Now we make our stand**

**We'll go hand in hand**

**Because were friends**

**To the very end**

**Troy: Now I know we can make it**

**Gabriella:Whatever pain were strong enough to take it **

**All: Because were friends to the very end!**

"I love you." Gariella said hugging Troy 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story but the plot and all the songs after chapter 1 that I wrote myself

**High School Musical II**

**Chapter 4**

**The trouble with Zeke**

"Yes we did it!" Sharpay rejoiced 

**"How did you find that out?" Ryan asked sitting at his desk in Ms. Darbus' classroom **

**"All I had to do was kiss Zeke and he told me everything." She said joyfully**

**"I thought he was your boyfriend." Ryan asked confused **

**"He is which made it much easier." She said cleverly**

**Then Troy Gabriella Chad and Taylor came in looking sadder than ever. Zeke came in right behind them looking guilty as ever. Ryan felt something in his stomach, or maybe his chest it was like a lump. Or was it, no it couldn't be was, remorse! No he never felt this before. The couples looked sad and scared a little bit. There was a bit of uncertainty that fell throughout the room with these arrivals.**

**"Good morning class!" Ms. Darbus said rushing into the classroom. "All musical participants should note that free period rehearsal and after school are cancelled today. I need to speak with Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez about something. Come please."**

**She led them to the back room just outside the classroom. She looked very flustered and of course angry. They knew this was coming though it was time for a second wave of anger. **

**"Principal Matsui has just informed of your little stunt from the game and audition. And in light of this I must let you know that I admire your passion for the theater. You were willing to risk the championship and scholastic decathalon. Just to participate in our musical. So I will do all that I can to help you get past this obstacle. But you will need to work on your roles anyway." Ms. Darbus began.**

"**The Musical has been postponed until further notice."**

**After class they sat in the lunchroom talking about what to do. **

**"Guys what are we going to do about this hearing. If we have to do all this stuff again then it'll be like last time but worse. Everyone is going to hate us." Troy said putting his head in his hands.**

**"Look dude we can get through this without putting anymore pressure on ourselves." Chad said **

**"But how did we even get caught?" Taylor asked sitting down**

**"I smell two rats." Gabriella said angrily pounding the table**

**"You're right." Kelsi said sitting at the table**

**"So what exactly do we do" Troy asked yet again**

**" I think that we can find that out easily." Taylor said **

**"All we have to do is tell the truth." Gabriella said "Maybe they'll understand."**

**"This is the ugliest thing ever." Chad added in**

**"But will they listen to us?" Taylor asked**

**"I got it! What if they don't really know how it happened? They could be bluffing." Troy said hopefully**

**"Trust me Troy they're not bluffing." Ryan said sitting at the table.**

**"Sense when do you care?" Taylor muttered sarcastically **

**"Sense Sharpay charmed Zeke into telling her what happened." Ryan shot back viciously **

**"Zeke!" Chad shouted angrily **

**"What's up?" he said walking behind Ryan**

**"You told Sharpay!" Troy asked angrily**

**"She has that kind of control over me!" Zeke beginning to ramble apologetically. "She just looked at me and I had to tell everything! I'm sorry you guys. Can you forgive me?"**

**"Zeke how could you!" Gabriella shouted**

**"What is wrong with you?" Taylor said **

**Then all of them walked away to the science observatory. Zeke followed them hot on their heels**

**"Guys is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Zeke said **

**"Yeah, you can stay away from us." Troy muttered**

**"All right then." Zeke said running away **

**"I can't believe this." Troy said**

**"I know he liked Sharpay. But I didn't think she'd Take it this far." Gabriella said putting her arms around troy and enfolding him in e deep hug. "You should forgive him."**

**"Why would we do that?" Chad asked**

**"Because he's your friend." Taylor said.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer if I owned high school musical do you think I'd be writing of 

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter**

**5**

**On the move**

"I can't believe he did this." Troy moaned hanging his head sitting on the bench next to Gabriella putting his arm around her. 

"**Troy, can't you?"**

**"No I can't." He snapped cutting her off**

**"I'm going to kill Sharpay!" Chad shouted getting up and walking away from Taylor.**

**"Chad don't do it." Taylor whispered in a low tone of voice.**

**"There are some things you just can't forgive." He said turning his back on the group**

**"Who would have thought that Ryan would be the one to tell us about his sister."**

**On the other side of East High a basketball player was in the gym off focus. He shot the ball and couldn't get a single rebound. Then the reason for his misery stepped into the room in red and white.. **

**"Hi Zeke!" Sharpay shouted gleefully**

**"Why'd you make me do it?" He mumbled **

**"Do what?" She asked back**

**"Tell on everyone?" He shouted**

**"Come on it wasn't that bad." She said**

**"Wasn't that bad! I've lost the two best friends I ever had because of you! Chad and Troy won't even look at me!" HE snapped back**

**"How can you compare your friends to me? Your Girlfriend! The one you supposedly love." She yelled**

**"You're just jealous because the only friend you've ever had is your brother!" Zeke bellowed back then with a sharp intake of breath he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry."**

**"Whatever." Sharpay snapped back. Then she just ran away**

**"Sharpay wait!"**

**Then in ran Troy Gabriella Chad and Taylor looking apologetic.**

**"Zeke I'm sorry man I guess I overreacted." Troy apologized**

**"Gabriella made him do it?" Chad whispered **

**"Yeah but you're going to do it too." Taylor whispered**

**" Alright Zeke look man I'm sorry we were so hard on you." Chad said shaking his hand **

**"Well that's great, but we had a fight. I said some things now she won't even talk to me." Zeke mourned sadly**

**"It's alright man look Zeke do you want her back?" Troy asked**

**"Because if you do we can help you get her back." Chad added in**

**"We didn't break up she just, ran away." He told them**

**"Ok Zeke listen to our plan." Gabriella said **

**Rehearsal **

**Troy and Gabriella stood on stage ready for their big number while Ryan and Sharpay and Ryan sat in the seats. Ms. Darbus was of course yell ing.**

**"It's time for on the move!" She shouted**

**"You ready." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear**

**Troy: Slow down**

**Listen to me **

**Don't be afraid of what you see**

**Cause we gotta keep going**

**Gotta keep working**

**Cause were on the move**

**Gabriella: Were on our way now **

**They can't stop us from reaching the top**

**It's time to show them what we got **

**Troy/Gabriella: Cause were on the move**

**They can't stop us **

**Were going strong **

**For as long as we can **

**Because**

**Were on the move**

**Troy: We got a fire burning in our souls **

**That lets us know it's time to **

**Go go go**

**Gabriella: we just gotta remember**

**No matter what**

**To stay strong**

**And remain tough**

**Troy/Gabriella: Because we've got a plan**

**And we work together **

**Because **

**They can't stop us**

**Were going strong **

**For as long as we can **

**Because**

**Were on the move**

**We got the rhythm in our souls **

**The get up and go **

**To stay strong because**

**Were on the move!**

** "Excellent, excellent Bravo, brava, well done you two!" Ms. Shouted happily**

**"That was great you guys!" Kelsi said from the piano**

**"Thanks" Troy said catching his breath**

**"Did you tell your dad about the hearing?" Gabriella said**

**"Troy!" Yelled Coach Bolton storming into the theater "You, gym, now!"**

**"There's Daddy."**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything but the plot and all the songs after chapter 1

**High**

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 6**

**Getting back in the game**

**"Troy Chad in the Gym, now!" Yelled Coach Bolton**

**About ten minutes later they found themselves doing the workout of their lives while Troy's dad cooled down. Troy realized how much of a blow he had lain not to his father's trophy case. But his pride, as a coach he was angry, as a father he was hurt emotionally.**

"**Guys listen up! When I said this was a team I told you that you had to be, focused and prepared for the west high knights. Now they've gotten what every athlete dreams of, a second chance. Knowing them, they're not going to rest until that trophy is back at West High!" He hollered "You didn't let me down in terms of leadership, and friendship but let down my integrity. As teenagers you don't know that pain yet but trust me, it is coming. So were going to work harder, faster and longer than ever. From now on we get twenty sprints when you get to practice just take off and I'll take it from there."**

**After practice Troy and Chad were literally too worn out to move. Which, was bad for Chad because he was driving home. Troy thought it best to stay out until curfew to avoid his father's rage, and sense it was only Monday there was no guessing what the rest of the week would bring. So as he kissed Gabriella goodbye he thought only of getting home and hiding from his father and coach. So he went to his room and closed the door and tried to concentrate on his homework but there was too much on his mind to worry about. Then finally the one thing he had been waiting for manifested itself.**

"**Troy listen you're my son ok and I'm your coach on and off the court you know that and you know that I would never try to stop you from doing what you love. But you crossed the line with that scoreboard mix up and cutting the power. You know better than I do that west high is not going to back down so you are not going to see that much of Ms. Montez anymore."**

"**What? Dad no she isn't the problem." Troy sputtered**

"**Then what is it Troy you tell me? Because it seems that ever sense you met her we've had a lot of problems." Mr. Bolton snapped back**

"**Dad I know you don't like her but I do and I'm going to sing with her, even if it's the only time I get to see her." Troy proclaimed**

"**Well fine then." Coach Bolton said as he left **

**What**

**(New song by me)**

**Troy:(from bedroom window) **

**What do I do now **

**When my heart starts to burn**

**When it starts to yearn**

**For something better than now**

**My soul is filled with pain**

**And as I watch it rain**

**I just want to see your face **

**Though you're far away**

**In my heart you'll always stay**

**And every night I see**

**That you're the one for me**

**And I will never be **

**That perfect one you need**

**But know this is true **

**I'm always there for you**

**Because you know I love you**

**I can paint you portrait in my mind**

**Because you face is so fine**

**So though you're far away **

**My love is here to stay**

**So don't forget about our tomorrow **

**Today!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (Don't I wish!)

**High **

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 7**

**Troy sat up the entire night wondering what he would do or how he would tell Gabriella what his father had done. Not only was the pressure back now, it was multiplied by ten! The sounds of passing cars and trees outside couldn't sooth the tension he felt with his father at that very moment. Had Coach Bolton even heard the possibility of a hearing? Which reminded him that it was only a week away! Ms. Darbus seemed dead set on having them in her musical to where she would help them all she could to prepare for the hearing. In rehearsal that morning two very familiar people had become even** **angrier (or at least one of them).**

**"I can't believe they're still in this!" Sharpay shouted angrily stomping back and forth across the classroom**

**"You know we could just get ready for spring." Ryan suggested**

**"Shut up Ryan! Little miss perfect wants to sing." Sharpay thought out loud**

**"I think so, but who is little miss perfect again?" Ryan asked confused "Have you talked to Zeke?"**

**"After what he said why would I?" She snapped back**

**"Because he's someone who loved you even when you snubbed him." Ryan retorted**

**"So how are we going to get them out of the musical?" Sharpay said as she paced across the floor "Ryan help me!"**

**"Why can't you just accept that someone beat us out? We can work twice as hard and get it in the spring!" He hollered back **

**"Why can't you just help me!" Sharpay hissed back at him**

**"Because you won't help yourself. Stop them alone." Ryan said walking away from his sister and for the first time standing up to her.**

**News spread quick around East High that the duo had split up. Within the next few days Ryan had really started hanging out with Troy and the gang. But they could tell that he really missed Sharpay. One day while they sat in the observatory he just let his feelings go along with Zeke.**

**Something has happened to me**

**(Original Song Written for this Story)**

**Ryan: I've let go **

**Of the one that I love**

**Zeke: And right now**

**I just need a hug**

**Because something has happened to me**

**Ryan: I was blind**

**But now I see **

**That the anger we have**

**And the hate that we hold**

**Zeke: Only makes the world**

**Dark and cold**

**Zeke/Ryan: So get ready for a crazy ride**

**Because were being **

**What we want tobe**

**Don't nobody else control me**

**Zeke: So here's my plan **

**I'm gonna stand up**

**And be a man**

**Zeke: And I'm always myself**

**Cause I don't listen to nobody else**

**Zeke/Ryan: Cause I was blind **

**But now I see **

**That can't nobody do it like me!**

**Because something has happened to me**

**And what you see Is what you get**

**Because I realized **

**That I'm the only one that's me!**

**But as Ryan and Zeke talked their cares away across the school another couple was talking everything out.**

**"Gabriella, my dad has officially gone crazy. He's pushing us till we break at practice and he won't let me see you, as often anyway." Troy explained **

**"Listen to me Troy. Just sing with me don't you remember our first song?"**

**The Start of Something new**

**(Owned by Disney)**

**Troy: Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**Gabriella: I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities**

**Both: I know**

**Gabriella: That something has changed**

**Both: Never felt this way**

**And right here tonight **

**This is the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (Oho)**

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new**

**Troy: Now who'dve ever thought that**

**Both: We'd both be here tonight**

**Gabriella: And the world looks so much brighter**

**With you by my side**

**Both: I know**

**That something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**And right here tonight **

**This is the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (Oho)**

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new**

**Troy: I never thought that it could happen**

**Ti'll it happened to me**

**Oh yeah**

**Gabriella: I never noticed before but now it's easy to see Oh!**

**It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (Oho)**

**And now looking in your eyes **

**I feel in my heart **

**The start of something new**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical

**High**

**School **

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 8**

**Were all in this Together!**

**As the two sang their song, the song that seemed to have the magic that brought them together their feelings entwined with the song making it one of their best ever. When they finished they seemed to land in each other's arms easily. Then they brought their lips together for their sweetest kiss ever. Then coach Bolton who had heard the singing looked out the window of the office to see his son being consoled and loved tenderly and sincerely by the very girl; he tried to separate him from. Then he thought of his wife and her face and how she would have done the same for him. Coach Bolton looked at them and saw Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. Then slowly a tear rolled down his cheek. He then knew what he had to do. For once, Ms. Darbus was right in the theatre and in life, everyone does deserve an even chance. So now, it was time that he gave Gabriella 1 as well. Therefore, he walked through the halls of East high contemplating these thoughts and as he opened the front doors, the two looked shocked.**

**"Troy can I speak to Ms. Montez for a moment?" He inquired**

**"Dad?" Troy said in a scared tone**

**"It's ok Troy." He reassured him**

**Therefore, Mr. Bolton led Gabriella away for a moment with his exact words in mind. He brought her to the office and she sat on a chair in front of the desk.**

**"Ms. Montez, Gabriella I would first like to apologize for how I've treated your relationship with my son. It is just that he is the world to me. We play the same sport we like the same shows, we have or I guess had the best father/son relationship ever. The truth is I was, blinded by my own ambition. I wanted my son to be the best at the game we both love. However, I did not have one thing Troy has, and that is the courage to step out and be different from everyone else. So for what I've done to you two I am truly sorry." He said with a manly tear streaming down his cheek. "Troy I know you're behind the door come in."**

**In addition, surely enough Troy had been eavesdropping. He heard everything his Father had said. There was a small tear in his eye as well. He ran up and hugged his father with all his might. Because they had missed, each other and neither liked to fight.**

**"Thanks dad." Troy said tearfully**

**The next day at school Zeke looked all around for Troy Gabriella. In addition, Chad, and Taylor so they could initiate their plan. He finally found them in the gym playing around. When they saw him their they got everything together.**

**"Alright buddy here's the plan. We pretend to have a party. Ryan will bring Sharpay in and you'll run into her and ask her to talk." Chad explained**

**Therefore, they set to work, or play seeing, as the party was fake. Troy then spotted Ryan and Sharpay and pushed Zeke. Then he ran directly into her and looked like he was almost surprised.**

**"Sharpay, can we talk?" He asked**

**"What's there to talk about?" She said "Now bye bye"**

**"Sharpay for once just listen to me. I know what I said was stupid and I have beaten myself up about it for the last few days. And I will spend the rest of my life begging you to forgive me if I have to." **

**"I love you Zeke!" Sharpay said **

**"Then apologize to everyone." He whispered in her ear**

**"I'm sorry I ruined your lives, all of you." She apologized wholeheartedly **

**"We'll forgive you, this time." Taylor said playfully**

**"Now we've got one more thing left, the hearing." Troy said **

**"Here's what we'll do." Sharpay said. "Listen… **


	9. Chapter 9

**High**

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 9**

**Dreaming**

**As Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan stood outside the doors to the room where their fate would be decided there was a buzz of excitement and slight nervousness. Their plan was simple enough to realize. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad would keep the school board busy while Sharpay and Ryan deleted the access codes Taylor had originally used to cut the power and heat the chemicals in the science lab. Once those were gone then there would be no evidence against them except Sharpay's phone call which they would take off the record with Taylor's instruction manual. So the four of them stepped into the courtroom ready to defend themselves (in other words they were going to lie)**

**"East High versus West High for control of the basketball championship and scholastic decathlon trophy. Albuquerque school board President Warren Thompson presiding. Defense we'd like to hear your opening statement." Warren said reading off the papers that had been left on his desk.**

**"Time to stall" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear**

**Dreamings not easy**

**(Original song by me)**

**Troy: We shoot for the stars **

**Because in our hearts we know**

**Gabriella: That we've got something **

**Special to show**

**So we can't hide**

**We have to let the world see**

**That dreaming's not easy**

**All: We let the fire burn **

**As we yearn for something great**

**But we'll keep on going**

**Despite all the hate**

**Because we know **

**That we'll never grow**

**If we can't show **

**The world who we are**

**Chad: Now it's time **

**For our light to shine**

**With beauty divine **

**Taylor: Despite the mountains we climb**

**Were gonna find**

**That things can't be easy**

**Or we wouldn't be **

**Who we are**

**Gabriella: Because we never let anything tear us apart**

**So we keep on climbing **

**Because we keep on finding**

**Troy: That dreams always come true**

**Maybe not always for me and you**

**But we don't let it stop us**

**We've got to believe**

**So we can achieve**

**And receive our blessing because**

**All: We let the fire burn **

**As we yearn for something great**

**But we'll keep on going**

**Despite all the hate**

**Because we know **

**That we'll never grow**

**If we can't show **

**The world who we are**

**Now we've got a plan **

**To make you understand**

**That dreamings not easy**

**In this weary world of ours**

**That's why we reach**

**And shoot for the stars**

**As they made their statement Ryan kept lookout for his sister as she brought their plan together full circle. The call was deleted but the codes were taking a little bit longer than expected though. **

**"Ryan is anyone coming?" She shouted**

**"No keep going." He whispered back**

**(Back in the courtroom after the plantiff's statement )**

**"Well it seems that these kids have done something wrong haven't they." Warren said "But how could they get to codes of that caliber?"**

**"I have a record of this little prank under power codes on my laptop." West High's lawyer called out**

**"Let us see these records"**

**So the lawyer went to her computer and pulled up the East high power grod status from that very day to find a chicken elmo dancing on the screen and the proof was gone.**

**"What is this nonsense!" Warren shouted furiously "Case dismissed East high you maintain your integrity and championship."**

**End of Chapter (finale in chapter 10)**

**Be on the lookout for**

**High**

**School **

**Musical**

**III**

**Curtain Call **

**February 28th **


	10. Chapter 10

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 10**

**We did it for love**

**That day they went to Troy's house and began to celebrate their victory.**

"**Bravo!" Exclaimed Ms. Darbus running towards the four of them**

"**Great job guys!" Sharpay shouted running towards them**

"**You did great!' Ryan said giving them all a high five**

"**Let's go everyone's here!" Zeke said giving Sharpay a kiss that lasted forever**

"**Wow!" Troy and Chad said at the same time**

"**It's your turn!" Taylor and Gabriella said grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them into two long passionate kisses**

"**Alright let's go!" Ryan said pulling them in **

**"Troy!" Coach Bolton called out to him**

**"What's up Dad?" he asked **

**"Thanks you for not giving up you taught me something, that no matter how hard things get you gotta keep dreaming." The coach proclaimed hugging his son "Now go have fun"**

**We did it for Love**

**(By CJX)**

**All: Let's stand up for love**

**We'll make it through together**

**Because**

**We did it for love!**

**Troy: We stand together in love**

**They couldn't tear us apart**

**Because we know in our hearts **

**We did it for love**

**Gabriella: It's falling from above**

**Can you feel it feel it **

**The love raining down from the heavens**

**As long as we got it we'll never give in**

**That's why we do it for love**

**All: We did it for love**

**It rains from the heavens above**

**That 's why we did it for love**

**They can't stop us or top us **

**Because we got love**

**We stand above**

**And we shout loud**

**That we did it for love**

**Chad: We made it together**

**Were friends forever **

**Because the love that we show each other**

**Were one big old family **

**For all to see **

**Taylor: And we got love **

**That you can't match**

**Were sticking together**

**Because**

**All: We got the love that shines above the rest**

**Were a family and we do our best **

**To shine all the time**

**That's why we got love**

**Let's do it**

**Let's go **

**Let's go**

**Zeke: (rap) **

**Listen to my flow**

**It's time to let you know **

**That our friendship **

**You can't break it**

**You can't take it **

**Because we stick together **

**And do it for love**

**Sharpay: standing and shouting out loud we sing**

**Because were together in everything we do**

**Just me and you**

**Ryan: It doesn't matter what you see**

**Just come on and party with me**

**Because we got the love **

**All: it's the love that we see **

**The love that we feel **

**With love we can heal **

**Troy: Because**

**We did it for love**

**It rains from the heavens above**

**That 's why we did it for love**

**They can't stop us or top us **

**Because we got love**

**We stand above**

**And we shout loud**

**That we did it for love**

**We did it for love**

**The End**

**High School Musical **

**III**

**Curtain Call**

**Coming soon**

**(Sorry Wrong date in Chapter 9)**


End file.
